kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Decade Episodes
Ep# English title Japanese title Original airdate Kanji/Kana Romaji 1 "Rider War" ライダー大戦 "Raidā Taisen" January 25, 2009 After Natsumi Hikari has a nightmare of every Kamen Rider being defeated by a figure called Decade, she helps her grandfather Eijiro deal with unsatisfied customers. The photographer, Tsukasa Kadoya, seems to be at fault, but he simply tells Natsumi the photos are bad because he does not belong in this world. After the argument, various holes in reality open, allowing the Orphnochs, Undead, Makamou, Worms, Imagin, and Fangires to start terrorizing their world. In the bedlam, she finds a corroded belt and book, recalling it as Decade's from her dream. She gives Tsukasa the belt and book, allowing him to transform into Kamen Rider Decade by using a card from the book and inserting it into the belt. Using other cards, he fights the various monsters that have invaded his reality by transforming into Kamen Riders Kabuto, Faiz, and Hibiki. Back in his own reality, Tsukasa is warned by Wataru Kurenai that his reality is being superseded by the nine previous Kamen Riders' realities. He must go to their worlds and defeat the other Kamen Riders to save his own world, while Wataru keeps it frozen in place. Back in the Hikari Studio, Eijiro reveals a large photo that shows another world. Stepping outside, Tsukasa finds himself in this world as a police officer while Kamen Rider Kuuga appears to aid the police against two Grongi. 2 "Kuuga's World" クウガの世界 "Kūga no Sekai" February 1, 2009 Arriving in Kuuga's World, Tsukasa takes the guise of a policeman and watches Kuuga destroy a pair of Grongi, Ra-Dorudo-Gu and Me-Gyarido-Gi, before reverting to his human form, Yuusuke Onodera. Tsukasa later kills Go-Baberu-Da as Decade, but is mistaken for a Grongi by Yuusuke and Ai. When Yuusuke and Ai arrive at the Hikari Studio to discuss this strange Grongi, Tsukasa offers Ai his help in solving the mystery behind the Grongi's female targets and the location of their lair. On the foot of Mount Hitoki, the Grongi's Lair, Tsukasa reveals he used Ai as bait to lure out the remaining Grongi, revealing their plan to revive their leader before ruining their game. While attempting to destroy the Grongi, Decade is attacked by Kuuga, who reveals he knows about Decade's mission and will stop him at all costs. Natsumi pleads for them to stop, recalling her dream in which Decade and Kuuga seemingly destroy each other. A dimensional rift occurs, and their fight is interrupted by the appearance of Kamen Riders Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper. 3 "Transcendence" 超絶 "Chōzetsu" February 8, 2009 After the fending off the Hoppers who disappeared into another dimensional rift, Yuusuke reveals he was told of Decade by a mysterious man. When Ai and her taskforce go to investigate Mount Hitoki, a black mist begins to rise from within, signaling the revival of N-Gamio-Zeda. Resurrected by the dimensional chaos, he uses his miasma to convert humans into Grongi. While Yuusuke saves Ai and takes her to the hospital, Tsukasa fights the Grongi alone. A dying Ai requests Yuusuke to overcome his angst and fight to protect everyone's smiles, and so Kuuga and Decade work together to destroy Gamio in a combo attack. After returning to the hospital, Yuusuke finds that Ai has died and vows to honor her dying wish. Meanwhile, Tsukasa and Natsumi return to the photo studio, preparing to leave for the next world in their journey. 4 "Second Movement ♬ Kiva's Prince" 第二楽章♬キバの王子 "Dai Ni Gakushō ♬ Kiba no Ōji" February 15, 2009 Arriving in Kiva's World, Tsukasa and company discover that the Fangires of this world have made a truce with the humans. However, when Tsukasa finds the Lion Fangire attacking a young woman, he transforms into Decade to fight him. Wataru, the King of the Fangire Race, witnesses this and becomes Kamen Rider Kiva to fight him with the aid of his Arms Monsters, forcing Decade to assume Kamen Rider Kuuga's Mighty, Titan, and Dragon Forms to counter. Yuusuke manages to stop the fight, and the Swallowtail Fangire reveals that the young woman was actually a renegade Fangire. Yuusuke reveals he has promised to help Wataru, because he is uncomfortable with being the King. After meeting a mysterious man who is disgusted with the human/Fangire treaty, Tsukasa later encounters Kivahla, who uses her power to send him into another world where he is attacked by Kamen Rider Kaixa. Back in Kiva's World, after having fed on many humans, the Beetle Fangire arrives at Castle Doran with the intent to kill Wataru and take his place as the King. 5 "The Biting King's Qualifications" かみつき王の資格 "Kamitsuki Ō no Shikaku" February 22, 2009 While Tsukasa is fighting against Kaixa in another dimension, the Beetle Fangire defeats Wataru and becomes the new Fangire king, claming Kivat. After he declares Wataru's execution, Yuusuke covers the boy's escape as he takes refuge in the Photo Studio. After telling him of what had occurred, Tsukasa makes his way to Castle Doran to save Yuusuke as the Beetle Fangire absorbs the Arms Monsters. After shattering the Swallowtail Fangire, Decade encounters the Beetle Fangire, who fights him before assuming Kiva's DoGaBaKi form. When their fight makes way to Yuusuke and Wataru, the boy finds his courage to preserve harmony between the two races. He takes back the Kiva power and helps Decade battle the Beetle Fangire, mortally wounding him with a Darkness Moon Break/Dimension Kick combo. After learning that the Fangire, Wataru's father, was the man he met earlier, Tsukasa plays the violin for him before he shatters. As Yuusuke moves into the Photo Studio, Kivahla forces herself in, leading its occupants into another world. 6 "Battle Trial: Ryuki World" バトル裁判・龍騎ワールド "Batoru Saiban: Ryūki Wārudo" March 1, 2009 Upon arriving in Ryuki's World, Natsumi goes to the Atashi Journal headquarters to learn about the world's Kamen Riders from its editor, Reiko Momoi. Once she arrives at the journal's offices, she finds Reiko just as she mysteriously dies. Natsumi is arrested under suspicion of murder, and is to be sentenced with a Kamen Rider Trial: a system where Kamen Riders fight in the Mirror World to determine the outcome of criminal cases. Natsumi calls upon Tsukasa to be her lawyer, who meets with Shinji Tatsumi to hear what he knows of what happened to Reiko. As Shinji reveals that he is Kamen Rider Ryuki and he believes Natsumi was framed, his former friend Kamen Rider Knight is fighting in the Kamen Rider Trial, defeating several opponents. Shinji suggests to Tsukasa that he should fight as Decade in the Kamen Rider Trial to clear Natsumi. At the scene, he finds that Ren Haguro was also at the scene of the crime before he is brought into the Mirror World along with the sub-editor of the Atashi Journal: Kamata, Kamen Rider Abyss. Decade and Abyss' fight, however, is interrupted by Kamen Rider Imperer, and Abyss leaves to see Decade's abilities. Elsewhere, Shinji confronts Ren believing he is Reiko's real killer, and he challenges him as Kamen Rider Ryuki. Their fight is also interrupted by Decade, having defeated Imperer and now challenges Knight, easily overwhelming him in Kiva's various forms. 7 "Super Trick of the Real Criminal" 超トリックの真犯人 "Chō Torikku no Shinhannin" March 8, 2009 After defeating Knight, Decade is about to finish him off when Ryuki pleads with him not to deliver the final blow, as Knight must answer for his crime. However, Abyss uses this time to make his move to take out all three Riders at once, forcing them to retreat as Ren takes his leave. After her brief encounter with Narutaki, Natsumi learns that Shinji and Tsukasa are convinced that Ren is Reiko's murderer though Yuusuke sees otherwise. Meanwhile, a wounded Ren battles Odin and defeats him, emerging from Mirror World with Odin's Time Vent as Shinji and Yuusuke find him. Learning that Ren got the card to save Reiko, Shinji uses the card to go back in time as Tsukasa holds Abyss off. Arriving seconds before Reiko's death, Shinji and Tsukasa manage to save Reiko with the latter cornering her true murderer, Kamata. But Kamata arrives and absorbs his past self before becoming Abyss and unleashing his monsters on Decade. After learning the reason for Ren coming to the Atashi Journal, a relieved Shinji runs to Tsukasa's aid. Though the two manage to defeat Abyss together, they learn from Narutaki that Kamata is actually an Undead as the two depart. Soon after he receives Shinji's photo of himself and Yuusuke, Tsukasa and company enter Blade's World, where Kamata awaits them. 8 "Welcome to the Blade Restaurant" ブレイド食堂いらっしゃいませ "Bureido Shokudō Irasshaimase" March 15, 2009 Arriving in Blade's World, Tsukasa assumes the disguise of the Chief Waiter of the BOARD Corporation, an organization whose agents become Kamen Riders to battle the Undead. When the Elephant Undead goes on the attack, Sakuya Hishigata battles the Undead as Kamen Rider Garren as Kazuma Kendate arrives and transforms into Kamen Rider Blade. When the Capricorn Undead joins the fray, Tsukasa joins the fight, dispatching the Elephant Undead using Ryuki's powers. As this occurs, Natsumi and Yuusuke meet BOARD's president Hajime Shijo, who decides to promoting Tsukasa to the rank of King while Kazuma Kendate is demoted Ace to 7 and is forced to work under Tsukasa in the cafeteria. When he is forced to give up the Blay Buckle after being demoted a second time, Kazuma refuses and runs off. Just as Tsukasa tries to convince Kazuma to do the right thing, Kamata arrives and attacks them as the Paradoxa Undead. As Decade battles the Paradoxa Undead with the Capricorn Undead backing him up, Kazuma becomes Blade and fights Garren and Leangle. However, both fights are interrupted with the appearance of Kamen Rider Chalice, who takes the Blay Buckle off of Kazuma and takes out the other Riders before fighting Decade one-on-one 9 "Blade Blade" ブレイドブレード "Bureido Burēdo" March 22, 2009 As Decade clashes with Chalice, with Garren losing his Garren Buckle in the process, until the sudden arrival of Kamen Rider Todorokii breaks the fight. Back at BOARD, Hishigata is demoted to Rank 3 while Kazuma is fired from BOARD. But once he understands Tsukasa's intent to help him, Kazuma stays on in the kitchen as he opens the Ace Lunch to all BOARD memembers. Meanwhile, Mutsuki and Hishigata search for Chalice to get back the Rider systems. But when Chalice attacks them and takes the Leangle Buckle, he knocks Mutsuki and Hishigata out after they learn his identity as Hajime. Hearing the two have resigned from the company, Kazuma decides to find Hajime with Yuusuke's help. But as Tsukasa meets a mysterious figure who recognizes him, Kazuma and Yuusuke arrive too late to save Hishigata and Mutsuki as Hajime uses the created card from the Rider Systems to become the Joker, revealing his reasons to Kazuma. But Decade arrives as Ryuki with the Blay Buckle and gives Kazuma the resolve to fight back. Once Kazuma becomes Blade, he and Decade destroy the two Undead together. Soon after parting ways with Kazuma, Tsukasa and company begin their next venture into Faiz's World 10 "Faiz High School's Phantom Thief" ファイズ学園の怪盗 "Faizu Gakuen no Kaitō" March 29, 2009 Upon arriving in Faiz's World and once more encountering the mysterious Daiki Kaito, Tsukasa finds himself in a school uniform and enrolled at Smart Brain High School. He learns that the high school is attacked on a nightly basis by beings called the Orphnoch, with only Faiz to protect the school. Daiki challenges Tsukasa to find out who Faiz is, as he challenges the Lucky Clover clique to a tennis match to see if any of them are Faiz. He beats them, learning that they are Orphnoch who are also after Faiz before becoming Decade to use Blade's power against them. However, Decade is outclassed when Momose appears as the Tiger Orphnoch and warns him to back off. Daiki then confronts the group, giving them a hint as to who Faiz is before going off. Then, the Lucky Clover members target Yuri Tonoda and Takumi Ogami, believing Yuri is Faiz until Takumi transforms and fights them off. When Tsukasa learns that Yuri is the target, he goes off to fight the Orphnoch, watching Faiz be defeated and losing the belt. The fight is then interrupted by Daiki Kaito who transforms into Kamen Rider Diend while revealing he used the Lucky Clover to take the belt for himself. Once the Centipede Orphnoch is destroyed, Decade and Diend have a stand off over the Faiz Belt as Momose attacks Yuri as the Tiger Orphnoch only to meet his match with Takumi who transforms into the Wolf Orphnoch to protect his friend. 11 "555 Faces, 1 Treasure" 555つの顔、１つの宝 "Faizutsu no Kao, Hitotsu no Takara" April 5, 2009 After Tsukasa recovers the Faiz Gear, he learns Diend's reasons for wanting the belt before Takumi regains so he and a shocked Yuri can escape from the fighting. However, as he exposed himself as the Wolf Orphnoch to protect her only for her to forsake him, a saddened Takumi attempts to dispose of the Faiz Gear into the river. Managing to save while following him, Tsukasa returns to the photo studio where he explains to Yuri that Takumi is still Takumi. The next day, Daiki attacks Takumi to get the belt from him, nearly killing him when Tsukasa arrives with it. Seeing he can't have the Gear, Daiki takes Decade's Ride Booker with Narutaki taking advantage as he takes Tsukasa into another dimension to be killed by Kamen Rider Ryuga. However, after interrogating Kivala on the whereabouts, Daiki intervenes while claiming it was to get the Faiz Gear. While this occured, the remaining Lucky Clover members start taking over the school until Takumi arrives to fight them in Orphnoch form. Though no match, Takumi attempts to protect Yuri's camera until Tsukasa arrives as he regains Faiz's power. Decade and the Wolf Orphnoch are outmatched until Daiki arrives with the Faiz Gear and gives it to Takumi as they transform and kill the Dragon and Lobster Orphnoch. However, the Tiger Orphnoch revives his followers as Decade counters with the Faiz Blaster, killing him and his followers in one shot. As Takumi and Yuri rekindle their friendship, Daiki steals an Orga Belt from the school to Tsukasa's dismay, further infuriated by the thief when he leaves a message for him on the next world mural, Agito's World. 12 "Reunion: Project Agito" 再会 プロジェクト・アギト "Saikai: Purojekuto Agito" April 12, 2009 Upon arriving in Agito's World, Yuusuke is shocked that there are Grongi in the world which are being dealt with by Kamen Rider G3-X. He is further shocked when he sees an interview with Toko Yashiro who is identical to Ai Yashiro, who died back at Kuuga's World. Arriving at the police station, Yuusuke offers to be the new user of the G3-X suit, losing this position to Kaito. While this occurs, finding himself in a mailman outfit with a letter to Shouichi Ashikawa, Tsukasa and Natsumi find the man before they are attacked by what they think to be a Grongi. But during the fight, Tsukasa realizes he is fighting an Unknown, an Ant Lord called Formica Pedes. After killing the Pedes, Shouichi refuses the letter before he and Tsukasa dodge an attack meant for him by a mysterious Unkown. Later that night, as Tsukasa reads the letter's contents, Yuusuke leaves the Hikari Studio to remain in Agito's World with Toko. The next day, Kaito is deployed as G3-X to take out the Grongi with Yuusuke supporting him. During the fight, Kaito takes off the armor to finish the Grongi off as Diend, revealing that he only became G3-X for his own agenda. Though he kills Me-Ginoga-De, Zu-Mebio-Da attempts to run off only to killed by a couple of Formica Pedes. While this occurs, Tsukasa finds Shouichi and offer protection, only to see him transform into Exceed Gills as Tsukasa attempts to restrain him as Kiva in Garulu Form. Gills, in pain of sensing the Pedes' attack, runs off and kills them both before Yuusuke's eyes. When Diend targets Gills, Decade tries to protect him, only to have his belt stolen by Gills with no defense against Diend's summoned Delta's Lucifer's Hammer finisher 13 "Awakening: Tornado of Souls" 覚醒　魂のトルネード "Kakusei: Tamashii no Torunēdo" April 19, 2009 After Yuusuke saves Tsukasa from Delta's attack, Gills was about to fight when he's overcome in pain with the Unknown appearing to kill him. As Shouichi escapes, Toko recognizes him via the G3-X's camera. While Tsukasa insists on protecting an annoyed Shouichi, after reporting the Grongi are finally defeated and the emergence of the Unknown,Yuusuke finds Toko saddened as Kaito takes the G4 chip stored within his locker with Yuusuke demanding it back. But during the struggle, Toko blasts the chip to bits as a dissappointed Kaito leaves. The next day, as Tsukasa continues in keeping Shouichi safe from the Unknowns' attack, Yuusuke learns that Shoichi was the original user of the G3 suit when he receives the letter for Shouichi from Toko. As Gills fights the Buffalo Lord Taurus Ballista, Yuusuke arrives in the G3-X suit to make Shouichi realize that Toko knew the truth and it was the reason for creating the G3-X suit. Diend arrives to selflishly aid them with Blade's power until Ballista arrives. But Tsukasa shows up to state the Buffalo Lord's idealogic flaws as Shouichi awaks him as Agito. As Diend takes his leave, Decade, Agito, and G3-X battle Ballista and Formica Regia before the latter is killed by Agito. After turning Agito into the Agito Tornador, Decade and G3-X ride on the hoverboard to finish the Lord off. Soon after, Yuusuke gives Toko his thanks as he says goodbye to her as Shouichi returns to resume his place by Toko's side as Agito. As Kivala is happy to see Yuusuke returning to the Studio, the gang ends up in another world: Den-O's World. 14 "Cho Den-O Beginning" 超・電王ビギニング "Chō Den'ō Biginingu" April 26, 2009 When the Hikari Studio appears in Den-O's World, Tsukasa finds himself dressed in a strange detective-like attire with possession of a Rider Pass. He is then suddenly possessed by an Imagin, who battles a Mole Imagin as Kamen Rider Den-O. After taking out the Imagin, the possessed Tsukasa walks off until Natsumi uses her pressure point move to drive the Imagin out of him. When the Imagin known as Momotaros tries to possess Tsukasa, again, he throws Yuusuke in front of him and Yuusuke becomes possessed. After easily overcoming M-Yuusuke and treating him to pudding for answers, Tsukasa learns that the Imagin lost his physical form some time before they arrived. The possessed Yuusuke then runs out of the Hikari Studio to go after the other Mole Imagin with Tsukasa and Natsumi close behind as they look for the Deliner to solve the mystery. However, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros possess Tsukasa and chase after Natsumi for answers. When Tsukasa forces the three out and they enter Natsumi to fight him, Decade uses Agito's power on each form while a mysterious Kamen Rider and his lackies attack a group of delivery men with the Alligator Imagin taking adventage of the chaos. When a dimensional rift sends Decade and Den-O into the dimension where Natsumi saw the Rider War, the two Kamen Riders reach a stalemate as they are picked up by the DenLiner. As the DenLiner's Owner sees that they have to work together, Yuusuke and Momotaros as Den-O are in a losing battle against Diend with Narutaki witness to it. 15 "Here Comes Cho Momotaros!" 超モモタロス、参上! "Chō Momotarosu, Sanjō!" May 3, 2009 After getting on the Denliner, Tsukasa takes pictures of the Den-Liner's gang before the Taros. But after Kohana sets the three aside as they suddently find the Hikari Studio as the front card. Kohana explains to Natsumi about the Imagin's attack pattern before Tsukasa and Natsumi take their leave with Kohana accompanying them, learning where Momotaros is to the girl's shock. While this occured, after surving his confrontation with Diend, M-Yuusuke charges after another Mole Imagin and takes him out before tending to his injuries as Tsukasa finds him. M-Yuusuke senses the Imagin he's looking for with he and Tsukasa chasing after the Alligator Imagin until he reveals himself. Using the Mole Imagin to cover his escape into the past, the Alligator Imagin battles Den-O and Decade, using the former's own DenGasher against him. After Decade saves Den-O's life, Diend makes his presence with his Riotroopers holding the Alligator Imagin at bay as he once more offers Momotaros a physical form. But Decade takes the card, poorly defending Momotaros as he regains access to Den-O's powers. As the Alligator Imagin destroys the Riotroopers, Decade uses the modified Den-O Final Form card to give Momotaros back his physical form. After a misunderstanding from Yuusuke, Decade gives Momotaros the power to execute the Decade Burst with Kuuga Gouram. As Momotaros returns to the DenLiner, only to recieve a violent welcome back from the gang, Tsukasa and company were about to enter Kabuto's World when they get a unexpected visit from the Imagin Sieg. With a manuscript on Sieg's person, it appears Tsukasa's adventure in Den-O's World are far from over. 16 "Warning: Kabuto Running Amok" 警告：カブト暴走中 "Keikoku: Kabuto Bōsōchū" May 10, 2009 After helping the DenLiner gang in the past,Tsukasa and company begin their venture in Kabuto's World. Posing as a ZECT Trooper, Tsukasa is deployed to aid Bright Troopers in the containment of a Worm as Kamen Riders Gatack and TheBee manage to exterminate it with the unseen aid of Kabuto. Soon after, Tsukasa brings Arata to the Studio to explain about his world, only to find a Worm mimicked Tsukasa's form. After Natsumi uses the pressure to expose one of the Tsukasas as a Worm, Decade fights it before it attacks a girl and is destroyed by Kabuto. Deciding to investigate the girl Mayu, doing a photo shoot for her before Natsumi learns of Mayu's older brother who was supposedly killed by Kabuto. At ZECT's headquarters, TheBee's user, Sou Otogiri, tells Arata that the final prepation for the plans to capture Kabuto are nearly done. Tsukasa talks with Mayu more about her brother after attempting to help at her grandmother's oden shop, the Heaven House, and when walking back to the Hikari Studio they are attacked by a Geophilid Worm. Tsukasa destroys it as Kuuga Pegasus Form, and is then attacked by TheBee and Gatack. After being unable to use Den-O's powers against the Riders, Decade is eventually assisted by Diend who fights Gatack to gain his Clock Up system while TheBee and Decade battle, eventually becoming Faiz in Axel Form to match TheBee's Clock Up. When Decade realizes Mayu is in the same area being attacked by Worms, he goes off to save her but is intercepted by an attack from TheBee. Just as TheBee's stray shots are within inches of Mayu, Kabuto arrives to save her from both the attack and the Worms, disappearing as everyone's transformations end. However, when Mayu sees Sou, she recognizes him as her brother. 17 "The Grandma Way of Taste" おばあちゃん味の道 "Obaachan Aji no Michi" May 17, 2009 Believing that TheBee's user is her brother, Mayu attempts to look for him with Natsumi's aid until they are attacked by a Worm. Counting on Kabuto to save them, Diend fights him to aquire his Clock Up system, summoning Ixa and Psyga to hold him down before he defeat them and runs off. By the time Tsukasa finds Natsumi and Mayu, the latter is shocked that she became a Worm as she runs off into Sou who reveals himself as the Phylloxera Worm and brings her to ZECT HQ as part of the Kabuto Capture plan much to Arata's dismay before he is beaten to a bloody pulp questioning the plan. After escaping, Arata makes to Tsukasa and reveals the plan to him, confirming Tsukasa's notion as Kabuto falls for the trap as the Clock Down takes effect while the Worms reveal themselves among the ZECTroopers, with Sou exposing Kabuto as Mayu's real brother Souji. Tsukasa arrives and reveals the truth behind the Phylloxera Worm to Mayu while explaining that Souji and Mayu are still family regardless of the latter being a Worm. But seeing himself to have the advantage, the Phylloxera Worm sics his Worm minions on Tsukasa as Souji frees Mayu and joins Tsukasa as they assume their Rider forms to finish off the Salis Worms before forcing the Phylloxera Worm into the open as Decade and Kabuto finish him off. But as the tower projecting the Clock Down waves is destroyed in the process, Souji fades back into Clock Up space with Mayu watching. After taking Mayu home and giving Daiki a "treasure" for his trouble, Tsukasa and company begin the final phase of their journey. But as they deal with two Kivalas fighting over which of them is fake, the real Kivala is with Narutaki as he decides to personally deal with Decade in the final world, Hibiki's World. 18 "Idle Hibiki" サボる響鬼 "Saboru Hibiki" May 24, 2009 Arriving in the last world, Hibiki's World, Tsukasa and company begin the search for Kamen Rider Hibiki when they are ambushed by the Makamou Kappa as an Oni in training named Asumu battles the monster until Decade uses Kabuto's powers to kill it. Learning he is Hibiki's pupil, Tsukasa has Asumu bring him to his mentor. Upon seeing Tsukasa, Hibiki believes him to be the legendary Ongekidō Grand Master while shirking off from his duties as an Oni. As this occur, Zanki slays a band of Bakeneko as Ibuki arrives to take them out as well. But when the last Bakeneko escapes them, Decade kills it as the two groups witness it. In accordance to Tsukasa as he visited Ibuki's school, after failing to rob Hibiki as he takes his leave, Daiki is made into Asumu's mentor. Like Tsukasa, Daiki learns of the three scrolls of the Oni classes as he inspires Asumu to become Hibiki's pupil again before taking his leave to Zanki's dojo where he offered a proposition. Returning to find Hibiki and Asumu attacked by a Tengu, Kuuga attempts to battle the Makamou as Natsumi encounters Narutaki as he reveals Tsukasa's actions actually doomed the worlds rather than saved them. But when Kuuga is nearly killed, Hibiki assumes his Oni form to kill the Tengu before he suddenly transforms into the monstrous Gyuki. While this occurs, the Ibuki School and Tsukasa receive a challenge from Zanki's School and Daiki with the scrolls on the line. With them representing the two Oni schools, Decade and Diend do battle. But once Diend reveals his intentions, summons Momotaros who attacks the Oni Kamen Riders until Gyuki storms in and overwhelms the Oni before Decade uses Ryuki's powers to take on the Makamou. 19 "Journey's End" 終わる旅 "Owaru Tabi" May 31, 2009 Tsukasa must help Asumu join the three opposing Ongekidō schools to get Hibiki back to his normal self and complete his own journey to prevent his world from being destroyed. References # ^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「ライダー大戦」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/01.html. Retrieved on 2009-01-24. # ^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「クウガの世界」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/02.html. Retrieved on 2009-02-01. # ^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「超絶」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/03.html. Retrieved on 2009-02-08. # ^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「第二楽章♬キバの王子」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/04.html. Retrieved on 2009-02-15. # ^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「かみつき王の資格」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/05.html. Retrieved on 2009-02-22. # ^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「バトル裁判・龍騎ワールド」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/06.html. Retrieved on 2009-03-01. # ^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「超トリックの真犯人」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/07.html. Retrieved on 2009-03-08. # ^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「ブレイド食堂いらっしゃいませ」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/08.html. Retrieved on 2009-03-15. # ^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「ブレイドブレード」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/09.html. Retrieved on 2009-03-15. # ^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「ファイズ学園の怪盗」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/10.html. Retrieved on 2009-03-22. # ^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「555つの顔、１つの宝」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/11.html. Retrieved on 2009-04-08. # ^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「再会 プロジェクト・アギト」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/12.html. Retrieved on 2009-04-13. # ^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「覚醒　魂のトルネード」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/13.html. Retrieved on 2009-04-19. # ^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「超・電王ビギニング」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/14.html. Retrieved on 2009-04-26. # ^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「超モモタロス、参上!」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/15.html. Retrieved on 2009-05-03. # ^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「警告：カブト暴走中」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/16.html. Retrieved on 2009-05-10. # ^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「おばあちゃん味の道」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/17.html. Retrieved on 2009-05-17. # ^ "TV Asahi's official summary for 「サボる響鬼」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/story/18.html. Retrieved on 2009-05-24. # ^ "TV Asahi's official preview for 「終わる旅」". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/decade/next/index.html. Retrieved on 2009-05-24.